Metropolis
by Fantasyficcer
Summary: In chapter one of this Smallville spin-off story, we meet Clark. It's been a decade since the events of the Smallville finale. Clark is dealing with many things that all adults deal with, including a family. But now, new complications seem to be rearing up. Chief among these revolve around a newcomer to Metropolis. Also, an old friend has found Clark but..is it a mere coincidence?


Metropolis.

By Fantasyficcer86:

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. NOTHING!

Chapter 1: G.G.

How odd it was to know how large and, yet small of a chunk of time a decade can seem to be all at once. This thought floated by Clark's conscious mind like the feather was doing on the surface of the pond he was staring into, as he waited for Lois. Lately, that seemed to be his favorite past time. Waiting for Lois. Or, the kids. He and Lois had two now, Alisha, eight, and Johnathan, six. They chug-a-chugged past on the ole train of thought as well. Here came a duck, possibly the owner of the feather, as he was a speckled white and Gray bird as was the feather. Clark smiled. "I'll be you aren't waiting for your kids to get off the bus are you, little guy?" Clark asked the bird. Lois was at the planet. The plan was for Clark to wait for the kids, then wait for Lois. They were all going to all go out to have dinner.

"Quack!" The duck replied sullenly, as he pecked at the muck filled water a few times. Then, he, or she, flapped over to the other side of the pond. As if to say, "I have nothing further, your honor." Clark smiled slightly.

"Okay, Howard. I won't bother anymore. I'll respect your space, I promise." Clark told the duck. The duck seemed to nod in agreeable acknowledgment. Clark always thought of the duck as male himself, and as Howard. His Wife and Daughter thought otherwise. Even pointing out the fact that he'd never seen this particular duck lay any eggs before, didn't seem to sway the Kent women. Johnathan seemed not to care too much.

Now all that Lois would say on the subject was, "It's a duck, Clark." And that was it. Well, he thought. At least they agreed on that part of it.

Lois had been promoted. Clark was now working under Lois, as she was now the second in command at the Daily Planet. Their house wasn't too far from this park and, Clark had told the kids to get off at the park today. They were only too happy to do so. Johnathan had said something about big kids being bullies on the bus. Clark could relate. Though, unlike his Son, Clark couldn't do anything about it. He would have ended up killing the bullies. He had to hold on tightly to his restraint all of his life, until something would come along and, threaten the earth. Then, he used all he had. But, he always did everything he could possible, to avoid killing.

He hoped that everything would go right tonight. No exploding trains, or muggers armed with guns and bad attitudes. Just a quiet family outing. Being Superman was a twenty four hour, seven day a week, all year round job. The rest of the justice group were out there too but, oddly, people always seem to want Superman. Why? Superman did what ever other hero did. Came in, did the rescue and, left. He seemed to be the most popular though. Lois called it, "The burden of being so damn hansom." Clark would always snot at this. Ninety parts amusement and, ten parts, at first, incredulity. Nowadays is was exasperation.

Clark looked down at his watch, two forty one. He contented himself for the next ten to eleven minutes with gazing about at the park. A blond woman was pushing her two Sons on the swing not too far from where Clark sat. Her sons couldn't be more than...thee? Four tops. They were adorable. Like his son at that age. Both with mops of bright blonde hair, and identical grins of delight as they sung to and fro, aided by their Mother's pushes to the smalls of their backs. A family of five was playing Frisbee, with their golden retriever running in and snatching the florescent green disc every now and again. This was to delighted protestations from the family's children, two girls one boy. The Mother looked like she was pregnant but, only about a month or two into her pregnancy. An older couple sat on another bench down from Clark a ways. They were holding hands and, watching the birds in companionable silence. And, a younger teenage pair were coupling under a tree on the other side of the pond, not from from the duck. Clark's smile faded as he looked back at the older couple. Lois would become older. He wouldn't though. No. No, he would watch her and his family die of old age. He and Lois would never have what that older couple had. Squealing breaks hoisted him out of his brooding. The breaks of a bright yellow school bus.

"Daddy!"

Clark's children simultaneously calling to him. Clark reflected that that was a nice sound to hear but, he noted that they were calling to him in two very different tones. Clark stood. "Hey, guys!" The tackle hugged him and, to get it out of the way, he asked the loaded question. As he could tell that Johnathan was the one who had the tattle tone on and, that Alisha was the one trying to hide something. He could hear it in their voices. "Okay, guys. What happened at school today."

They both exploded into speech. "Nothing!" Alisha declared at the same time as Johnathan piped up with his version.

"Alisha got into a fight today. On the bus!" Alisha punched her brother in the arm.

"OW!" He yelled.

"I told you not to tell Dad." Alisha said, almost growling.

"Alisha, don't hit your brother please. Come on. Lets sit down and, you can tell me what happened." They returned to the bench on which had been sitting. Where, after some coaxing from from Clark, Alisha told Clark what happened.

"They were teasing Johnathan again. I didn't like that so...uh...I hit Frankie Cooper in the mouth. Then he hit me. Then...I hit him. Then I got kicked off the bus. Sorry Dad. But Mom said that you always stand up for family, no matter what so...I did."

Clark rolled his eyes at the situation. Not his Daughter, it wasn't her fault. Not really. He have to talk with Lois about this. "Did you both get off the bus? Why did you guys come on the same bus today?"

"My bus broke down." Johnathan said stoutly. So everybody rode the same one."

So, it must have the first time Alisha saw Frankie bullying Johnathan. Alisha was Lois's Daughter alright. Neither her nor Alisha were passive when it came to family. "Alisha, fighting is wrong. You know that. Your Mother and I will have to talk about this but, I don't think you're gonna get too big of a punishment. What's in the cup.?"

"Teeth."

"Teeth? Do you mean from the fight?"

"Yeah. Three top front ones. Do you the tooth fairy will visit me tonight, Daddy?

"I dun't know. We'll have to see."

"I don't think the tooth fairy visits bad children, does she, Daddy?" Johnathan asked speculatively.

"Hey! I helped you!" Alisha protested.

"But you still did something bad. Hitting people is never good. Is it, Daddy?"

Alisha balled up her fist, the one free of the little red plastic cup she was carrying. "How bout I knock some of your teeth out? Then, I won't have to share!"

It was good that long practice at this had taught Clark which way to flop on these issues."Alisha, calm down. Johnathan she didn't something wrong. She was just misguided in the way she handled the problem. You always get an adult. You both know that." Suddenly, something came to him, via his super hearing. A woman crying out for rescue.

"Aaaw, lawdy! Have mercy on me! My house is burning and I gotta get my babies outside. Help! Oh, somebody please help me!"

"Kids, stay right there." Clark said. This often happened. Both Alisha and, Johnathan knew to stay where they were in public, and to talk to nobody. They knew too to hide if a stranger seemed to be looking for a kid to kidnap. They nodded. They had stopped asking to come after seeing a dead body two years ago. Clark hadn't gotten there in time to prevent a gang related drive by, just across the street from their school. Metropolis was still a hard city in which to live. Harder to raise a family in. Clark jumped into the bushes, tore off this overcoat, pants, shirt, shoes too, and, into his superman suit instead and, flew off to the house from which the call of help had come. He found the woman and about nine kids, babysitting she said after everybody was clear. And after that, Clark simply returned to the park. At first, the kids were no place to be seen. Then, he noticed them on the swings where the blonde lady and her kids used to be. "Don't scare like that. He said. He'd stopped off to put is civilian clothes back on. His cell buzzed in his coat, as he was carrying it and, not wearing at the moment, he did some rather impressive juggling for a few moments. "Hello?"

 ***BING!***

The voicemail chime went off in Clark's ear. He checked his cell's missed calls. Lois. He pressed the voicemail button. Which, on this phone was simply send. "Yay." Clark muttered as he depressed the button.

Lois's voice filled his right ear. As he put the phone up to it. "Hey! Where the hell are you? Call me back."

She sounded frazzled. He knew that tone. It was usually the, I have to work late again tone. Not tonight. He had such a nice, peaceful, night out planned for the whole family. "Not tonight." He repeated as he waited for Lois to pick up.

She answered on the second ring. "Hey, Smallville."

"Oh no. Smallville. Don't me you're canceling." Clark almost groaned. It had been like this for the past six months or so. Ever since Lois started to work her way up to the position she held now.

"What? No. Not canceling. Don't pout. Just gotta get an interview with a major player from a major place. Can't tell you right now, because, rivals have been bugging the phones lately."

"Woah! Some pretty nasty hard ball. Who is this guy?" Clark asked, as he kept an eye on the kids. He'd walked a yard away from them so he could talk in relative privacy.

"See above, can't tell you on the phone. We'll meet him in person tonight. Be there in fifteen. Leaving in five. How are the kids?"

Clark detected a hint of happy in all the urgent busy in her tone. He didn't want to ruin that. Whomever this was, he sounded like big game indeed. What the hell? She would only be angry with him later if he didn't tell her. So...he did. "Alisha got into a fight on the school bus but, I'm handling it." He said, as he spotted the blonde lady now playing with her kids at a nearby play structure. Was she a little familiar? He didn't want to look closer, lest he seem like a pervert. So, he looked away. At his swinging kids.

"Tell her I'll deal with her when we get home. After tonight, she gets no desert for five days. Tell her that form me okay?"

"But, Lois, there was a reason." Clark protested."

"I gotta to go. Talk soon."

"Bye." Clark said to an empty line. He walked over to Alisha and told her.

Alisha came to her Father when he gestured for her to do so. "But, I did what Mommy told me to." She said, her lips quivering.

"I know. Make sure it's a good desert tonight, okay?" Clark said quickly. "And, I;ll talk to Mommy about later. Okay. Maybe we'll do two nights instead of five. Okay?" Alisha nodded. "Okay. Mommy will be her soon. Ten more minutes on the wings, guys." sixteen minutes later, Clark saw Lois coming up the sidewalk. "Lets go, guys."

"Mommy!" The kids yelled as one. Running to her. They didn't tackle her like they did their dad.

Clark knew she could have handled it if they had. There lots of exchanges and, talks of what would be discussed later as they left the park. Clark noticed the blonde woman getting her kids really to leave also. Who was she. "I wonder if I know her." He said to nobody in particular. Lois noticed. She scowled at the woman then, at him.

"Looking at other women already there, Clark? Really? At least be patient and wait until the kids aren't watching. Do you know how bad of an example you're setting for them when they grow up and marry? A bad one, Clark. A really, really bad one. I mean, it's bad enough that you named our Daughter after an ex-girlfriend of yours but now, you're scoping out other prospects?"

"No-ugh-it's not like that, Lois. I'm pretty sure I know her, from some place. Her face looks...like I've seen it before." Clark said, trying to defuse the situation. He really did think he had seen before. No. He knew he had. But from where? Who was she?

"Well, while you're fantasizing about other women, I bagged a pretty hot date too. We're aren't eating casual tonight. In fact, we need new clothes. Because this won't be just a dinner. It's a dinner party."

"Party?" Clark asked, his eyes nearly flopping onto the sidewalk. "I don't like parties." Clark tried to hold his hands up in defense but, both of the kids were holding onto them, as they were about to cross a busy intersection.

"You're liking this, weather you like it or not, Clark." Lois said sternly. "I busted my as-"

"Don't swear in front of the kids, Lois. Please. We got just got everything calmed down from when they were both repeating the F word to all their classmates. And that back in kindergarten."

"Well, you know what I mean. I busted my crack to get into this permotion. We are doing this. For the kids brighter future."

"Brighter future?"

"Yes, Clark. Brighter future. You want our kids to marry trailer trash? I don't. Johnathan to marry some woman with no teeth named Burtha, and Alisha to end up with some belly scratching hillbilly named...I don't know...Bud? No gonna happen on my watch, Smallville. We need money, lots of it." Lois went on in this vein for as long as it took to reach the dress shop.

Clark strode behind Lois bemused and, beleaguered. As he always did. He knew asking questions only made things worse when Lois was this stressed out so, he eventually subsided and, resigned himself to the inevitable. A party. There was a brief battle over the cup that Alisha sill held in one hand. Lois eventually telling her to just tell everybody it was her lucky cup, odd as that sounded. Then, came the tux fitting, and ballgown purchasing. Clark rented his tux, one for Johnathan was rented too.

"How do we look? " Lois as they came out of the dress shop nad, Clark and Johnathan were standing outside of the place called, Rent-A-Tux, waiting. "Wow!" Clark said.

"You look pretty, Mommy." Johnathan said, his eyes going wide.

"I agree." Clark said, beaming.

Lois beamed back. Lois and Alisha wore the same ball gown. A powder blue number with gold trim. Complete gold gloves, and matching shoes. Plus a hand bag each. Also blue. Their hair was up in elegant buns at the backs of their heads. Lois's was low but, Alisha's was not. Alisha's had sleeves, Lois's didn't but, that really was the only difference. Alisha carried her cup in her purse. "Mommy and me look just alike. Don't we, Mommy?" Alisha inquired, lifting her button nose into the air.

"It's Mommy and, I, Alisha." Lois corrected. "But, yes. We do. exactly alike."

"So much for...who was it? Oh yeah. Burtha and, Bud." Clark teased. It was nearly six thirty by the time they go to the restaurant. Clark knew this because Lois kept asking him as they had walked. Every other minute.

"Time?" Lois asked yet again.

"Six twenty eight." Clark replied.

"Okay. We have seven-o-clock reservations so here's the coop. No running, no whinning, no asking to leave, no asking for desert, mind your manners, and try to have at least a little fun."

"I think the kids know the rules of a restaurant, Lois." Clark said, wincing as he tugged on his tight shirt collar.

"Talking to you, Clark." Lois said as a long black stretch limo pulled up in front of the place. The place in question was called, Bizarre Palace.

"Very funny." Clark muttered as he watched people walk in and, out. All of them dressed highly upper class. From that, to extremely wealthy. Who was this person they were going to meet? It took a few minutes but, eventually, the hostess showed them into the restaurant. They were shown a table, sat then, began to await their interview-ee. Whomever that was going to be. Thier waitress came over to give them their menus and Clark noticed the name tag. Maddie. It was the blonde lady from the park. Clark couldn't stand it any longer. Ignoring the glair Lois was giving him, Clark called the woman back, as she was about to attend to the next table in her department. "Excuse me, Mam?"

"Yes, Sir?" She asked, a profession smile firmly in place.

"Please, I'm so sorry. But, I have to ask...do I know you? My name is Clark Kent." He added this last hastily. He didn't want this woman thinking he was a creep. "It's just you look so familiar, and so is your name- I thought I might know you is all." He added this when she didn't respond for a time. Still no reply. "I'm sorry. I' won't bother you again." Clark faced forward, looking down at his menu.

"No...wait. I'm both think and trying to come to terms with it if it is you." Maddie said. "I go by G.G now mostly. Maddie at work but...Clark? Clark?!" She suddenly burst out in a delighted laugh. Heh!" Clark? It's you."

"Yeah. It's me. Who are you?"

"Sixteen years. I didn't recognize you because of the hair. Shorter than when I last saw you. Oh, Clark. It's you." Ignoring all the stairs she got when she did it, she hugged Clark. "G.G for glass girl."

Suddenly remembering, Clark stood and hugged the woman properly. "Maddie! They separated. "Lois, this is Maddie. The girl with the powers to manipulate glass. Remember?"

"Oh my god." Lois said, getting up to hug the woman too. For a few moments they stood there. Just hugging. Until a throat cleared behind Maddie. All three of the little party split, ending the embrace.

"Lois Lane, I presume?" The newcomer asked.

"Lois Lane-Kent, hyphenated, actually but, yes?"

"Welcome to my latest created business establishment." He put out a broad hand for Lois to shake, ignoring Clark. "I am Bruce Wayne."

 **Chapter 2: Bat And, Steel: (upcoming)**


End file.
